


Inauguration Day Through The Eyes Of The Bartlets

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Inauguration Day for the First Family and Senior Staff





	Inauguration Day Through The Eyes Of The Bartlets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Innauguration Day Through the Eyes of the Bartlets**

**by:** Mike Yellen 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Charlie, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey & Charlie/Zoey  
**Category(s):** General/Romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Aaron Sorkin & John Wells Prod., and Warner Bros.  
**Summary:** Inauguration Day for the First Family and Senior Staff

January 20th, 2001  
The White House 

Inauguration Day proved to be as nerve-wracking as it was for Jed Bartlet. Election Day, he won more states than anyone else. There were times that Jed thought back to the days of John F. Kennedy. 

As he was getting ready for the oath ceremony, Charlie Young stepped in. 

"Sir, it's time to go." 

Charlie, have you ever read about Jack Kennedy?" asked Jed as he was putting on his jacket. 

"Yes sir, many times. Even Zoey & I were talking last night about how brave and honest Kennedy was, even during his first days in office." Charlie said with stern enthusiasm. 

"Well Charlie, I'll tell you this, Jack Kennedy proved many times, that he was doing his job the best he could, and nobody could ask any less." Jed said as they both walked to check on Abbey & Zoey. 

Abbey Bartlet was already set to go as she met her husband and his aide. 

"Well, Mr. President, you look like the man ready to go at it all over again." Abbey said. 

"Abbey, I was born ready. Charlie, see if you can speed up my daughter, and we'll meet you two in the office." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Zoey Bartlet was also set to go. Charlie knocked at her door, and when he saw her, he knew that he was looking at the most beautiful woman in his life. She reminded him of Jackie Kennedy at times. 

"What?" Zoey asked questionably at Charlie 

"Nothing, I was just admiring how stunning and beautiful you look Zoey." 

"Charlie, have I told you how much I love you?" 

"Every day you tell me, and every day I tell you how much I love you. Maybe one day, I'll ask you to marry me." 

"Oh Charlie, I would like nothing better to be your wife, and when you ask me, I will tell you one simple answer, Yes!!" 

"I love you Zoey Patricia Bartlet" 

"And I love you Charlie Young, with all my heart and soul." 

"Miss Bartlet, may I escort you down the oval office and also the inaugural ball?" 

"Why, Mr. Young, yes you may, and when it comes to the Ball, I will promise you every dance." 

Hand-In-hand, Zoey & Charlie walked to the office to meet the President and First Lady. 

Once in the office, the President wanted make a speech to his staff and family before the festivities would begin. 

Jed turned to his sharp staff which included Leo McGarry, Josh Lyman, Donna Moss, CJ Cregg, Sam Seaborn, and Toby Ziegler. 

He then turned to his family. Abbey, Zoey, and Charlie all looked at Jed as the man they respected and loved. 

He then made the speech which only lasted five minutes. 

"To my staff, I trust all of you with my life. You have given hope and honor to me, and I will always be in your debt. To my wife Abbey, you are the love of my life, and I'm glad that you and Zoey are by side on this historic day. To my daughter Zoey, and my hope to be son-in-law, I'm glad that you two are with me today, because I look at you and can remember how much love and respect you give to me and to each other. I'm so glad you two are with me today and will always be with me in my heart forever." 

"Before I finish, I wanted quote a saying that John Kennedy said in his address that I think is more important today than it was 40 years ago today, January 20, 1961." 

"Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country." 

The staff and first family looked at Jed at that moment with tears in their eyes and a smile on their faces. They applauded with such enthusiasm that even Jed shed tears. 

He then said with his pride intact, "Let's Go!" 

The President, First Lady, First Daughter, Presidential Aide, and the Senior Staff ventured out into the cold Washington air, confident of they stood for, and ready for another run at bat. 

THE END 


End file.
